1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insect traps and more particularly pertains to suction insect trap apparatuses which may be utilized to releasably capture an insect within a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of insect traps is known in the prior art. More specifically, insect traps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of capturing insects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, an electric insect trapping device having a vacuum pump disposed within a hollow body and an insect receiving cage is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,330. The device includes a nozzle that may be detached from the insect receiving cage while preventing the contents thereof from escaping.
Another patent of interest is an insect trap apparatus as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,376 which utilizes a reversing motor that is positioned rearwardly of a conduit to selectively create a vacuum or a pressure between the conduit to secure and subsequently eject a trapped insect therewithin. The apparatus includes a plurality of handles selectively securable between the conduit and a battery pack to provide variable lengths and flexibilities in handle organizations.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives in requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a suction insect trap apparatus which may be utilized for capturing an insect within a container without excessive harm being done to the insect. Furthermore, the forgoing devices do not include an extensible nozzle that automatically extends upon an actuation of the apparatus.
In this respect, the suction insect trap apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasably capturing an insect within a container without excessive harm occurring to the insect.